1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting head which possesses a piezoelectric body layer consisting of a piezoelectric material and a piezoelectric element having an electrode and which discharges droplets from a nozzle opening, a liquid ejecting apparatus and a piezoelectric element.
2. Related Art
As a piezoelectric element which is used in a liquid ejecting head, there is a piezoelectric element which is configured by sandwiching a piezoelectric material which is present with an electromechanical conversion function, for example, a piezoelectric body layer consisting of a crystallized dielectric material between two electrodes. Such a piezoelectric element is mounted on the liquid ejecting head, for example, as an actuator apparatus in a flexural vibration mode. Here, as a representative example of the liquid ejecting head, for example, there is an ink jet recording head in which a part of a pressure generating chamber communicates with a nozzle opening which discharges ink drops, it is configured by a trembler and by transforming the trembler by the piezoelectric element, pressure is applied to ink in the pressure generating chamber to discharge from the nozzle opening as an ink drop.
There is a demand for high piezoelectric characteristics in a piezoelectric material used as a piezoelectric body layer configuring such a piezoelectric element and as a representative example of the piezoelectric material, lead zirconate titanate (PZT) is included (refer to JP-A-2001-223404). However, from the point of view of an environmental problem, there is a demand for a piezoelectric material which is reduced the content of a non-lead or a lead. As a piezoelectric material which does not include lead, for example, there is a BiFeO3-based piezoelectric material including Bi and Fe (for example, refer to JP-A-2007-287745).
However, there is a problem that a crack is likely to occur on a piezoelectric body layer consisting of a complex oxide which is reduced the content of such a non-lead or a lead.
Here, such a problem is similarly present not only in an ink jet recording head, naturally, but also in other liquid ejecting heads which discharge droplets other than an ink, and further, is similarly present in an piezoelectric element to be used other than a liquid ejecting head.